Just Be Friends
by ZaxiaRain
Summary: Luka Megurine and Sai Higoshi were inseparable. So what happened? Adaptation for the Vocaloid song "Just Be Friends" sung by Luka. Other Vocaloids are mentioned throughout story.
1. First Fall

**A/C: Heey thanks for stumbling across my story C: I started writing this a while ago, and wanted to post it up here :3 Hope you enjoy, and I'll probably continue if I get positive feedback xD;; Please review. At this first Chapter, Luka and Sai(OC in the song "JBF" that I gave a name to.) are around 15 ish, just going into highschool 83 I've used the song as a reference for a lot of things in the story. Please, enjoy and tell me what you think, what I should do, .!**  
**-**

_First Fall_**  
**

"Hey, Luka!"

I turned around, looking for the voice that was calling my name. A boy, Sai Higoshi, was waving his arm, trying to get my attention while riding his bike. I grinned and waved back. "Hey, Sai!" I called back and moved to the side to wait for him.

Sai was my best friend. I've known him since last year, when a fateful day in science started our friendship. Since then, we've been best friends. Even during the summer, he found time to hang out with me. As he slowed down, he hopped off his bike, smiling. "Sorry. Mom woke me late."

I shrugged. "It's okay. C'mon, before we're late for school!" I said, grinning, and took off running. He followed, pushing his bike and laughing. "Can't catch me!" I called back.

"You wanna bet?" He yelled, and I heard his bike behind me. As it whizzed passed, he snatched my hat off my head.

"Cheater!" I shrieked after him, but I was laughing. He turned around and laughed with me, handing me back my hat. Pedaling beside me, Sai slowed down and finally stopped, hopping off his bike again.

"So, Luka, how was the end of your summer?" He asked, nudging me playfully.

I nudged him back. "Dreadful."

He looked at me in confusion. I laughed. "I mean, going back to school? Dreadful."

Sai grinned. "You're too lazy for your own good, Luka."

I shrugged. "What can I say?"

We laughed and hurried on to school for the start of our first high school fall semester. Over the summer, I didn't do much. I stayed home, took a lot of walks, babysat for the neighbors, and best of all, watched the fireworks with Sai.

_(*Flash Back* Fireworks Display, Mid-summer)_

Bzz. Bzz.

My cell phone vibrated on the table. I reached over from the couch and grabbed it. "Allo?" I said into the speaker, munching on some chips, laying upside down on the couch and watching my current favorite anime program.

"Hey, lazy-bum. What'cha doing tonight?"

"Sai?" I perked up quickly, flipping myself over and sitting upright.

"Duh, who else?"

I grinned. "Hey. I'm not doing anything important. Why?" I asked, even though I promised Dad I'd get the house cleaned.

"Well.. I was, um.." He sounded nervous as he was speaking, and I could already imagine him tripping over something like the klutz he usually is.

"Well? Spit it out already." I said jokingly.

"I was.." He paused and I heard him take a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the fireworks display tonight at the festival?" He spoke too fast, his words running together. But I understood him clearly.

"The festival? I thought you didn't like 'cheesy girly stuff' like that." I replied, mocking what he told me when I asked if he was going at the beginning of the summer.

"Well, I was just wondering. It starts in a few hours. I mean, if you don't want to go-"

"No! I do. When do you wanna meet up?" I interrupted, trembling with excitement.

He laughed, but I heard him exhale in relief. "Well.. how bout in a half hour? We could check out the festival, too."

I smiled to myself. "Sounds good. Meet you there, Sai!"

After we hung up, I fell back on the couch, my heart beating insanely fast. I'd only known Sai since the end of ninth grade, and when we entered high school together the previous spring, we became closer since we got assigned the same homeroom. When he told me he didn't like festivals, I thought he'd been lying. I mean, who hasn't gone to one at least once?

Realizing I was wasting time, I shot up off the couch and ran to the shower. After, with a towel still wrapped around me, I dried my short hair and left it wavy, pulling some of it back and left little strands to hang loose. I bounded to my closet, trying to find my old yukata. When I realized Mom gave it away to a little girl because I grew too fast, I felt a little stricken. I'd have to ask her to make me a new one.

Instead, I wore a light cotton skirt and a nice shirt. The skirt came an inch above my knees and was white. My shirt was actually a pretty blue tank top with a thin half-shirt covering it. I pulled out my sandals and shoved my feet into them. Grabbing a coin purse, I left, quickly scribbling down a note for my parents.

I kinda hurried to our meeting place. My pulse jumped when I saw Sai waiting. He wasn't looking in my direction, which I was glad, because I took a few moments to admire him. He had grown significantly since I last saw him. His black hair was longer now, just barely beneath his ear lobes. He wore a white and green half-sleeve layered shirt with regular jeans. His hands were in his pockets, and he was gazing at the sky.

Biting my lip, I pretended not to see him. As I turned away, looking as if I was searching for something, I heard him call my name.

"Luka Megurine!" I turned, his appearance catching me off guard again, although I wasn't sure why, but I connected it with the fact my heart beat rapidly when I looked him in the eyes. "Every time I see you, it's like you get more beautiful, or something." Sai said, grinning stupidly. I blushed, but he didn't see since he scooped me up in a hug and set me back down.

I laughed and punched his arm softly. "Every time I see you, it's like you get more mushy, or something." I mimicked him, grinning.

"Let's go," He smiled, and we started walking the rest of the way to the festival.

It was more fun than I could've imagined, especially with Sai. We played a lot of games, ate some new foods, and I won a goldfish with Sai's help. Also, he won a stuffed panda that was about as big as his arm. He carried it around proudly while I blushed with embarrassment.

Finally, as I was heading toward the spot where everyone sits to watch the fireworks display, Sai grabbed my hand. I turned to him, confused. "I have a better spot. C'mon!"

As he dragged me along, his hand warm in mine, I watched his face. So filled with excitement and happiness, I never thought I'd ever see him angry or sad. Squeezing his hand slightly, I followed him as fast as my sandals would allow.

We climbed up a shadowed pebbled path and cut through the trees to a clearing. We just broke through when the first of the fireworks blasted overhead. I lost my breath, watching as they exploded in bright, beautiful colors. An impulse struck me and I wrapped my arms around Sai, leaning my head on his chest, holding my goldfish tightly with one hand. My heart settled down as his arms came around me, too.

_(First year, mid-fall, half way through the semester *Time skip*)_

My head rested on my desk and I sighed, my lips partially in a pout, my brows furrow. "Luka, what's wrong?"

I sat up and looked at Miku. Shrugging, I sighed and crossed my arms. "Sai said he would be here today and he isn't."

She gave a small laugh. "That's what you're worried about?" She shook her head, long blue pigtails (those things were ridiculously long) swaying slightly as she sat on my desk.

I glared at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't know you cared so much if Sai came to school or not."

I felt my face heat up. "Hey, he's my best friend. There's not many out there, you know." I joked halfheartedly.

Miku laughed. "Don't I know it? I've always wanted a guy best friend." She winked at me. "So, how _are_ you and Sai doing?"

"Miku!" I protested, a blush creeping across my face. "Give it a rest." She shrugged at got off my desk, walking away to join a group of girls talking.

After class was over, I finished my cleaning duties. I briefly wondered if I should head over to Sai's place before going home.

I bit my lip, deciding to just go home and call Sai instead. As I rushed in the house, I heard someone in the kitchen. Kicking off my shoes, I called out, "Hey, I'm home now."

"Luka? Will you run to the market for some carrots and fresh meat?" Mom asked, poking her head out from the kitchen.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

After putting my shoes back on, I pulled my old bike from the shed, the one with a basket in front, and jumped on. As I pedaled, I called Sai from my cell. "Come on.. pick up." I murmured, half watching where I was going.

"Hello?"

My heart skipped and I jerked my handle bars, freaking out. After about seven rings his voice had broke through and it scared me slightly. As I nearly missed the edge of the bank, I steadied my bike. "Why weren't you at school today?" I demanded, pedaling slowly.

"I had a fever." He replied.

".. Oh." I bit my lip. "How are you feeling now?" I asked.

"Weak." He gave a short laugh that broke into a cough. "Mom's actually just about to run to the drug store and get me some medicine."

"Oh! Tell her to stay. I'm already downtown. My mom asked me to get some ingredients for dinner. I'll drop by and get it for you."

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. We don't eat until about an hour anyway." I told him. "Don't worry."

"Alright.." I heard him cup his hand around the phone and tell his mom what I just said. A high pitched muffled voice answered him. "She said thank you."

"No problem. I'll be there in a few." I hung up and shoved the phone into my skirt pocket. Standing up on the pedals, I pedaled fast, planning to make it to the market, drugstore, over to Sai's, and then home in about half hour.

I had to call my mom about what type of fresh meat she wanted. After that, I went to the drugstore and picked out some cough drops and cough syrup. Then, with the items in the basket, I pedaled fast over to Sai's. He lived quite a bit away from me, so as I pedaled, my legs started to burn with effort. I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I knew it was my mom wondering where I was. But I couldn't answer it. I was going too fast.

I yelled at people to move ahead of time so I wouldn't catch them off guard. I felt like I was flying with the speed my bike was going. I felt it wobble slightly and I lightened up, knowing it wasn't used to this much abuse after a period of neglect.

I jumped off my bike and it fell to the ground. I ran up the steps to the Higoshi house. Knocking on the door loudly, out of breath and sweaty, I bent over, leaning on my knees. Sai's mother answered the door. "Oh, hi, Luka. Thank you so much for bringing over his medicine. Would you like to come-"

I interrupted her, my phone buzzing again. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Higoshi. I'd love to come in, but right now I'm running late for dinner. Tell Sai that he'd better be well tomorrow or I'm gonna kick his butt when I see him again." I grinned, made a face, and turned, jumping the steps three at a time. "See ya, Mrs. Higoshi! Tell him I said 'hey', too!"


	2. DISCONTINUED

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.  
I apologize, but I've been getting emails saying that there are people still waiting for this story to update/still watching/following this story. I haven't touched this story in 2 years and I don't plan to restart it any time soon. **

**However, if YOU feel like making this story your own, please PM me! I'll be glad to hand over the rights to a writer who would do this justice. Please credit me, though. ^_^ One day I might return to FF to write some more, but for now, if you feel like following my activities or writing, drop by my dA! .com! **

**Thanks!**

**-Cindy**


End file.
